


Ring

by reiyuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, top/Utsuki Chikage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *千至*微量组织cb相关*戒指
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 3





	Ring

对普通人来说，冬天是个浪漫的季节，可我却讨厌冬天。  
并不是因为讨厌寒冷 ，而是讨厌寒冷所带来的副作用。  
手指会变得僵硬，头脑会变得昏沉，反应速度也会比平时慢上数拍。稍不留神，任务就会宣告失败。严重的时候，甚至还会小命不保。虽然August老是让我把心态放平和些，但我不论如何也做不到。  
因为任务就是我的一切……不，应该说‘家人’才是我的一切。  
一旦我做不到了，就再也无法和他们一起生活下去了，就再也无法‘回家’了。  
所以，哪怕是逞强，我也必须‘做到’才行。

就像是今天——虽然成功解决了目标，但自己的位置也被对方的狙击手察觉，受了点伤。  
为了装出一副圆满达成任务的样子，我躲在异国的小巷子里，粗略地包扎了伤口，这才回到了‘家’。  
客厅里坐着两个人。作为恩人兼老师的August，和被他捡回来的瞌睡虫December。  
我故作轻松地和他们打了声招呼，原本打算神不知鬼不觉地溜回房间，却立马被抓了包。  
“你受伤了？”August循着血腥味摸到了我的腰侧。  
“擦伤而已，小问题。”虽然不太愿意，但我还是老老实实地掀起了衣服。看着对方皱着眉头认真观察的模样，我也不好意思再抱怨什么了，只能任凭对方摆弄。  
“你啊……”August一边替我包扎伤口，一边细碎地说教着。但今天和以往不同，在最后，他补充了一句，“以后可要好好爱护自己哦，毕竟还有关心你的人在。”  
“关心我的人？”  
“不就在你面前么！”像是在埋怨我不懂事一般，August轻轻地给了我一拳。  
然后，露出了一副就像是已经达成了夙愿一般的、无比幸福的表情，“因为我们是家人啊。”

“家人……”我默念着，“嗯，我们是家人。”  
“喏，这个给你。”  
“戒指？”我拿起它仔细地观察着，随后在戒指的内圈找到了几个字母，“A-P-R-I-L？”  
“嗯。”August笑着举起手，露出了一枚完全一样的，“December也有一枚，可别弄丢了哦。”  
“因为，这是我们活着的证明，也是家人的证明——”

******

“某天深夜，一位外出觅食的宅男偶然捡到了一枚戒指。但他怎么也没想到，这是恶魔回到魔界所必须的凭证。没过多久，恶魔就找上了门。然而在实际见到人类以后，他却起了玩心，告诉人类‘这是一枚可以实现任何愿望的戒指，但前提是你必须和我一起到魔界走一趟’。单纯的人类并没有多想，立刻就同意了恶魔的邀请。然而在旅途之中，恶魔对人类的态度却逐渐发生了变化。最后，在人类即将踏入魔界的瞬间拦下了他，只身一人回到了魔界。在那之后……”

马上就是春组新一轮的公演了，作为剧作家兼演员的皆木缀正在为大家讲解剧情概要以及基本人设。如果换做平时，大家应该已经讨论得热火朝天了。但是今天却莫名的安静，或者说是，有种极其压抑的气氛。  
至于制造这种气氛的始作俑者嘛，大家虽然口头没说，但其实已经心知肚明。  
自从缀开始对剧本进行说明，千景的状态就一直不太对。  
再具体点说，是在听到了某个特定的词语后，才开始变得不正常的。

“千景先生是觉得剧情安排上有什么问题吗？”就像是为了打破现状似的，缀壮着胆子问出了口。  
“没有。剧本很完美，角色也很适合我们几个，辛苦你了。”  
“额……”简简单单的一句话，话题就被终结了。即使缀心里有一万句话想问，这时也不再方便开口了。  
反倒是至，作为一名‘局外人’，倒是很容易就插了进来。  
不知道是想缓解客厅内尴尬的气氛，还是想为接下来要说的话做铺垫。他并没有看着千景，而是心不在焉地玩着手机游戏。同时，他的声音也很平淡，应该是不想让对方觉得话题太过严肃吧。

“前辈，总是把烦恼闷在心里不说的话，大家可没法帮你哦。”  
“哦？是指什么呢？”  
“刚才讲解剧情的时候前辈走神了，所以应该是和剧情设定有关系吧？前辈平时心思就挺坏的，所以应该不是对恶魔这个人设有意见。这么说来的话，就只剩一种可能了。”  
“……”千景没说话，只是维持着那副笑容，一言不发地看着至。  
“戒指。”说到这时，至终于抬起头对上了千景的眼神，“因为恶魔丢了戒指，所以得两手空空上台。对前辈来说，多少还是会有些不方便吧？”  
“谁知道呢。”说完后，千景从沙发上站了起来。他的脸上依旧漾着笑容，从容的姿态分毫不乱，  
“随你怎么想，如果没别的事我就先走了。”  
“喂，等等……！”

都说到这个节骨眼上了，可不能让对方逃了。至以最快的速度站起身，努力伸长了手臂想要去拽千景的衣角。但作为运动废人的他始终还是慢了一步，没能拦下对方。  
至趴在沙发的靠背上，看着路过拐角时千景那张面无表情的脸，重重地叹了口气。  
确实，每个人都有秘密。有的是能向朋友或是家人坦诚布公的，有的是哪怕是杀了他也不会透露一个字的。这么看的话，自己刚才的行为就像是故意在踩千景的地雷一样。

“可恶，不该这么直接的……”就像是在责怪自己似的，至用力地给了沙发靠背一拳。  
“那个，千景先生果然是生气了吧？”咲也小心翼翼地问道。  
“绝对生气了……”至有气无力地瘫倒在沙发上，整个人就像是被掏空了一般，“这下可怎么办……”  
“所以千景先生到底是怎么了？”围观了全程的希特隆依旧一头雾水。  
“都说了是戒指啊……”至又叹了口气，“你们什么时候见到前辈把戒指拿下来过？”  
“哦！”希特隆终于恍然大悟，“原来如此捏……”  
想通了并不代表着找到了解决办法。知道了千景生气的原委后，大家反而沉默了。只有缀噼里啪啦的打字声还在客厅里回荡着。  
“没能提前了解确实是我们不对，我觉得得向千景先生道个歉。”咲也认真地提议。  
“但是他从没提过关于那枚戒指的事，我们这也算是不知者无罪了。”这是来自真澄的理性分析。  
“在我们郭佳，已婚人士取下戒指可是犯法的捏，要坐牢的捏！”希特隆一本正经地说着胡话。  
“哪有这么严重，你别吓唬人！”一直噼里啪啦不知道在敲着什么的缀终于加入了八卦。他把笔记本电脑转了个面，将屏幕里的内容亮给大家看，“你们快看看这个，我搞不好知道了那枚戒指的秘密哦！”  
“真的假的！？”  
“快让我看看！”  
和好奇心全开的大家不同，至不动声色地凑到电脑前，已经开始盘算等下应该如何帮千景开脱。  
可当他实际看到屏幕中的内容后，却发现自己真的是想多了。

【搜索：戒指 中指】  
“通常代表承诺或是认定，所以订婚戒指大多会戴在中指，想要结婚的单身贵族也可以把戒指戴在中指。”  
“等等，千景先生难道已经订婚了吗？”  
“有可能吧！你看，千景先生每天早出晚归的，节日也很少待在宿舍里……”  
“而且长得还帅，至先生之前不就说过他在公司里很受女性欢迎么？”

【搜索：左手 中指 戒指】  
“——热恋。现在很多情侣都会把戒指长期佩戴在左手中指上，象征着热恋中。”  
“哇！千景是在热恋中捏！”  
“……完全想不到对方会是个怎样的人，话说至先生，你有什么头绪吗？”  
“诶？”集中精力努力憋笑的至突然被提到，难免显得有些慌乱，“我……我在公司里和前辈的交集并不算多，所以……”  
“搞不好是个外国女人捏！”希特隆突然大声叫起来，“你们看，他不是经常出国！而且也很熟徐我们扎弗拉的语言！搞不好是我们郭佳的美女捏！完了，缀！我们春组要渐远了！”  
“是减员。”  
“这可是大事……”缀似乎听信了希特隆的话，莫名其妙也跟着气氛紧张起来了，“不行，我们得去找左京先生商量商量。”  
“等等！”

就像刚才他没能阻止千景一样，这次的他一样也没能阻止大家。就这样，一群人热热闹闹地抱着笔记本就朝着左京的寝室冲了过去。虽然不知道接下来会发生什么，但他能够肯定，一定不会是什么好事。  
俗话说，解铃还须系铃人。既然是自己做的孽，也该由自己来解决才是。即使得不到对方的原谅，也得把话说清楚才行。

“哎……”至叹了今天的第三口气。他无奈地站起身，套上外出用的夹克，走出了门。  
想着要去寻找千景，但其实也只是漫无目的地乱逛罢了。因为他并不知道千景会去哪儿。  
忽然一阵寒风吹过，至不由得把衣领裹紧了几分。早知道有这么冷，就应该把围巾给带出来了。但他并不打算回头，毕竟这是由于自己粗心所导致的后果，就该好好承担。  
就像是刚才自己对千景说的那些话一样，哪怕会被对方埋怨，他也没有任何要收回的意思。  
因为他觉得自己确实有知情权，毕竟他和千景已经保持了挺长一段时间的亲密关系。

之所以用‘亲密’来形容两人之间的关系，是因为谁也没向对方告白过。

莫名其妙就开始了，莫名其妙就亲上了；莫名其妙就因为对方的存在而心动，莫名其妙地……心里就有了个疙瘩。银色的光芒整天在眼前晃来晃去，要说不在意的话那是假的。正因为喜欢所以才会在意，而且至也有即使知道了也不会产生任何动摇的自信。  
但千景始终对这件事避而不谈。  
一开始，至以为是自己所建造的‘城堡’太过坚硬。他尝试着敞开心扉，向对方说些没有任何人知道的事。到后来，他甚至会把对方拉进自己的世界，分享自己喜欢的角色。现在，他甚至把城堡的‘钥匙’主动交给了对方。但回过神来以后，他发现自己还是完全不了解对方。

——不论是卯木千景这个人，还是他中指上的那枚戒指。

避了这么久，也该直面这个问题了。  
而且现在正好是个机会，如果能和千景好好谈一谈的话就再好不过了。  
想归这么想，但他确实不知道千景在哪。而且外面的寒风也愈演愈烈，就像是故意在使绊子似地，直往衣领子里面灌。越磨蹭就越冷，明知道自己体力不咋地，但至还是硬着头皮跑了起来。  
结果还没跑出两百米，他就有了收获。

千景就坐在不远处的长凳上，就像是在等什么人似的，非常显眼。  
他低着头，看着交握在身前的双手。虽然不知道在想什么，但绝对不会是什么开心的事。  
从出门的那一刻起至就决定了，不论即将面临的会是怎样的地狱，他都会勇敢地面对。  
于是茅崎至——一个从没在任何方面赢过千景的人，就这样大大咧咧地站在了对方的身前。  
他并没有刻意隐藏自己的气息——应该说他也不会做这种高级的事，所以千景很快就察觉了。  
两人就这么一高一低地对视着，谁也没有避让。最后，还是千景主动避开了视线。  
他往旁边挪了一截，给至腾了个位置出来，“穿这么少，不冷么？”  
“也不看看是谁害的……”嘴里虽然嘟嘟囔囔，但至还是老老实实地坐在了千景身边。  
千景坐得很直，刚好为他挡住了寒风。再加上莫名其妙从心底涌出的安心感，身体似乎也没那么冷了。

“你现在还生气么？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
又是这样。如果这个人开始用问题来回答问题，一般就是生气了的意思。在这种情况下，麻利认错才是最好的应对办法。于是至老老实实地向千景低下了头，就像是生怕对方不接受自己的道歉似的，甚至还加上了几个重音。  
“刚才真是对不起了！我不该当着大家的面让你难堪的，明明只是为了满足我的私心……总之我真的错了，让我打扫卫生也好，让我短期戒断游戏也好，不论什么要求我都会答应的！所以——”  
“噗……”听了至的道歉后，千景反而笑出了声。而且一看就是蓄谋已久的。  
“前辈，你这么干会降低晚辈道歉的积极性的。”至嘟着嘴，满脸都写着不爽。  
“哈哈，抱歉……”千景笑了好一阵子后，这才开始正儿八经地说话，“虽然，我觉得你没做错什么。”  
“咦？”  
“该道歉的人是我才对。”千景低着头，看着手上的戒指，“我明明早就该把这件事告诉你的。”  
“现在也不晚啊，前辈。”  
千景循着声音抬起头，对上了至那张温和的笑脸。  
“反正我哪儿也不会去的。”

******

不知从何时起，房间里已经变得一片漆黑。  
并不是为了省电，而是已经没有了打开的必要。  
August喜欢就着昏黄的台灯读书，December睡觉的时候喜欢开着壁灯。  
但他们已经不在了，所以已经没必要再打开了。

手机的信箱已经被组织发来的信息给塞满了，前半部分是August和December的讣告，后半段是组织给我的新任务。我一条也没有看，因为也没有看的必要。我是为了家人而活，为了家人而行动的。既然他们已经不在了，我也失去了做这些事的理由。  
我看着戴在左手中指上的那枚戒指，竟然笑出了声。  
多么讽刺啊，August。你明明说过我们要永远生活在一起，这才过去多久，愿望就破灭了。  
还有December，你明明发过誓，说不会让August遇到任何危险的。可现在呢，却连自己也搭了进去。  
还有我，April。你呢，你又做了些什么？他们遇到危险的时候，你为什么不在？  
——你怎么可以不在。

我花了很长时间才从这个状态里走出来，组织的大家都把这件事当作雷点，没有任何一个人敢提起。  
但这并不代表我已经忘了，也并不代表我已经接受这个结果了。  
在那之后，我拼命地寻找，想要得到他们两人的遗体。却意外发现了一个冲击性的事实。  
December——那家伙居然还活着。

只是一瞬间而已，痛苦和仇恨就把我拉回了当时的那个状态里。  
那时的我并没有任何理智可言，因此……也做了不少错事。  
但是现在我明白了，并不是说时时刻刻陪在身边的才是家人。  
只要我还记得，大家就能永远在一起。  
而这枚戒指，也在时刻提醒着我不要忘记。

******

一阵寒风呼啸而过，就像是在衬托这个悲伤的故事一般，发着凄凉的尖啸。  
现在的至只觉得自己做了错事。如果是如此痛苦的回忆，那么自己不知道也罢。  
“前辈……对不起。”至极其小声地嘟囔着，就像是个做了错事的孩子一般。  
“没事，说出来反而会好受些。”千景笑着揉了揉至的脑袋，“外面越来越冷了，我们回去吧？”  
至抬起头，看着满脸笑容的千景。

——你总是这样，明明很痛苦，却装出一副没事人的样子。  
——你总是这样，因为太害怕失去，所以才会筑起那么坚固的心房。

作为距离他的真心最近的人，至觉得自己必须做点什么才行。  
“前辈，这里只有我们两个。”  
“嗯？所以呢？”千景歪着头，似乎在揣摩至的心思。  
“我想说点肉麻的话。”  
“……请。”千景抬着眉、眯着眼，恢复成了往日那副饶有趣味的表情。  
而至也深呼吸着，似乎是在调整情绪。几次深呼吸后，他终于缓缓地张开了嘴。  
“背负着过去并不代表着一定要让自己感到痛苦，而且我们也可以为它赋予新的意义。”  
“‘它’是指……？”  
“前辈，把手给我。戴着戒指的那只。”  
千景确实猜不透至的想法，但他还是老老实实地把手给递了过去。  
“也许会让你感到不快，不过……我要摘下来咯。”  
“……”

银色的指环被小心翼翼地取下，至并没有仔细端详其中的文字，而是立刻放到自己的胸口，念叨起来。  
至的声音很小，语速也很快，明摆了是不想让对方听清。  
但单从他的表情就能知道，他刚才念叨的那一串肯定不是什么正经话。因为他的脸已经红透了。  
“好了！”脸已经熟透了的至忽然宣告仪式结束。他摊开自己的手掌，示意千景把手放上来。  
千景照做了，接下来的事，就相当幼稚了。  
就像是在教堂里宣誓的爱人一般，至带着极其柔和的表情，重新把戒指戴在了千景的手指上。  
虽然只是中指而已。

虽然很笨拙，但这是至能想到的唯一办法。  
千景并不需要一道永远束缚着他的枷锁，他需要的是能和他一起面对并承担一切的人。  
茅崎至自作多情地觉得，自己就是唯一适合的人选。因为在这个世界上，不存在距离千景更近的人了。  
不论从精神上，还是从物理上。

——我在意你，所以希望能和你一起背负这份痛苦。  
这就是至刚才念叨的内容，为了不让对方听懂这段肉麻的话，他甚至特意用了《圆桌》里独创的语言。  
说老实话，这个行为既幼稚又羞耻，但从至的角度来看，至少表达出了自己的心意。  
至于对方能不能懂嘛……不对，如果是前辈的话，应该能懂的。

就在至因为做的事太傻而忐忑不安的时候，天空中的乌云竟然散开了，刚才还在耳边呼啸的北风也不知从何时起消失了踪影。阳光透过薄薄的云层，温柔地洒满大地。  
千景那颗冰封已久的内心，也终于被融化了。  
千景笑了。虽然毫无根据，但至就是知道，千景这次的笑绝对是发自内心的笑。  
如果说数分钟的千景让自己感到害怕和不安，那么现在的千景就是那种想让人立刻拥入怀中的存在。  
就像是被对方识破了内心似的，至的想法被人抢先了。

熟悉的温度包围着自己的身体，温暖的气息在耳边回荡。  
在这个瞬间，至明白了很多事。虽然不大好概括，但他之前做的那些努力应该都没有白费。  
而且可以肯定的是，自己也在对方的心里占据了极其重要的地位。  
——这样就够了，我不该有更多奢望。  
就在至这么想着的瞬间，耳边却传来了一声呓语，  
“这算是你给我施加的诅咒吗？”  
“诶？”

抢在至反应过来之前，千景松开了手臂。  
他站起身，像个绅士一般向至发出了邀请，  
“回去吧，我们一起。”  
“嗯，一起。”

-END-


End file.
